The present invention relates to a holster securement system used to secure a gun holster to a belt, and more particularly to a holster securement system that allows adjustable positioning of the gun holster relative to the belt, and that allows detachment of a holster from a belt.
Modern holsters offer a wide variety of features to protect a handgun within the holster and to secure the gun against unauthorized use. An example of such a holster is disclosed in Marx, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,474. Such holsters typically have a hard shell or skeleton made from a tough abrasion resistant polymer. Because the holster and/or the handgun must be manipulated to release the handgun from the holster, it is desirable to rigidly secure the holster to the belt of the user so that the handgun may be quickly released from the holster. One prior art method for rigidly securing the holster to a belt involves the use of a belt loop that fits over the belt on one end and is bolted to the holster at the other end of the belt loop. The belt loop holder used to secure the PRO-3.RTM. holster sold by the assignee is an example of this type of securing device.
While modern holsters offer greater protection to the handgun and the handgun user, the holsters themselves can be uncomfortable to wear, particularly by law enforcement personnel who must carry handguns while working. For example, in many patrol cars, especially ones with bucket seats, the holster is pushed upward by the seat and causes great discomfort. The rigid connection between the holster and belt loop aggravates this discomfort.
Handgun users also often have individual preferences for the orientation and ride height of the holster relative to the belt. For example, some holsters have locking mechanisms for securing the handgun that require the handgun to be withdrawn at a certain angle relative to the holster, and accordingly it may be desirable to secure the holster to the belt at an offset angle. In addition, handgun users may prefer the holster to be higher or lower relative to the belt, or may prefer various angular orientations of the holster relative to the belt, depending on the holster and handgun make and individual preferences. In addition, individual users may prefer different angular orientations between the surface of the belt loop and the holster, so that the holster may be offset from the user's body at different angles.
Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,355 discloses a holster connected to a belt loop that allows adjustment of the angular orientation of the holster relative to the belt loop. Adjustment is accomplished in that holster by securing two ratchets 76 and 78 together with a screw 106. However, Hill does not allow selective detachment of the holster from the belt loop, because to adjust the angular orientation of the holster relative to the belt loop, the screw must be loosened to allow the two ratchets to rotate with respect to each other.
In addition, there may be times when a handgun user wishes to remove the handgun from the belt, for example when riding in a car. However, removing the handgun from its holster vitiates the protection afforded by the holster, particularly where the holster secures the handgun within the holster to prevent unauthorized use of the handgun. Thus, to keep the handgun in the holster, the handgun user must remove the belt loop from the belt by partially removing the belt and sliding the belt loop off of the belt. This can be difficult or nearly impossible with modern law enforcement duty belts, which may have additional items secured to the duty belt. When the holster is removed from the belt, there is a further need to again secure the holster. For example, if a holster is removed in a car, it is desirable to secure the holster so that the holster does not move around within the interior of the car while the car is in motion.
What is therefore desired is a holster securement system that increases the comfort of wearing a holster that may be securely and rigidly attached to a belt, that allows adjustment of the angular and/or vertical orientation of the holster relative to the belt, that may also allow a holster to be selectively removed from a belt, that may further provide for a secure storage place for the holster, and that is easily and cost effectively manufactured.